A Harvest Moon Yaoi Fic: Love at First Site
by Walter Goodwin
Summary: When Cliff appears at Jack's farm, Jack changes his mind about love......... and his Sexuality
1. Mystery Man

A Harvest Moon Yaoi Fic:  
  
Love at first sight  
  
By: Walter Goodwin  
  
**NOTE** This is based on the Harvest Moon 64 version. Oh and I don't own any of these characters or Harvest moon 64 itself. Natsume does.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
The Prolouge  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Do you belive in Love at First Sight? Well I know I sure do after what happened in those 2 spring days of my first years here. Cliff, changed my mind about love and my sexuality.......  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Mystery Man  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
It was a rainy spring day when i met Cliff. He was sick and hungry. I had given him some milk from my prized cow and he was better. He thanked me and was about to leave. But then I offered him some tea and a little snak. He graciously came in out of the rain. He was dripping wet and I was afraid he would catch a cold. So I said be right back. I went to my dresser and pulled out some dry clothes. I came back and he went to the bathroom to change. I told him to leave his colthes in the bathroom over the hanger to dry. When he came back he sat at the table and we talked while I ficsed us the tea and some warm cream of potato soup. When it was done I sat right next to him and we ate. For the next hour or so, he told me about his life. When he was done talking, the rain stopped and he was going to change and leave. I again stopped him and said, "Hey why don't you stay the night. It is 8:00. Where will you go? And besides, I checked the weather earlier and they said it would rain tomarrow too. So what do you say???" he then said, "I don't want to be any worry...and where would I sleep?" I quickly told him, "You are no trouble what so ever! You can sleep in my bed." "Where will you sleep?" he asked. "On th floor. C'mon! I will not take no for an awnser!" "O-kay o-kay...." He awnsered. After he finished he startred blushing. Why? Why was he? I looked at him right in the eyes and I started blushing. No. I like girls. Girls I like! I don't like men! B-but he looks so cute in those clothes that don't fit him and that messed up hair. He is so cute! I don't know if I should tell him. He might not stay....I have to....I'll tell him tomarrow morning. Yes tomarrow morning... I just hope I don't do anything follish to night.... 


	2. Pillow Talk

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Pillow Talk  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
That night I slipped into my pajamas and let Cliff barrow a baggy shirt and a pair of boxers (exactly what i was wearing) for the night. As soon as he steped out of the bathroom in that outfit....well I had to look somewhere else...other wise I would get....well....excited....  
  
Cliff and I got in front of the TV and we watched whatever was on. We got boared fast....So we just decided to go to bed....  
  
I set up my bed right next to the my real bed. Cliff crawled into bed and I got in my bed on the floor. We layed awake for hours just talking. But what Cliff was going to say would entriuge me the most out of the hours of words he spoke. "Hey...Jack?" "Yea?" "I have something to say.....I-I lo- nevermind.... I am going to bed..." "Kay...nite Cliff..." at the moment I didn't now what he was trying to say but I would in the dream I had. 


	3. My Own Little Dream World

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
My own little Dream World  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
That night, as soon as I doosed off I had a dream. Cliff was sitting on my roof looking at the fireworks. I was running up the stars with some snacks in my hands. I sat right next to him and after and hour or so, whenever the food was gone, I started to say something. "Cliff?" "Yes" "These past few weeks have been so fun and if I don't tell you then I will die." "Tell me what?" "I... I love you!" I closed my eyes, waiting for him to punch me. He was silent. I wanted him to say something. Anything just that he said something. I opened my eyes and he was staring at the fireworks. Did he hear me? After all that courage I had gathered up? he was silent!?!? He then broke the silence, "Jack, I loved you ever since you helped me that rainy spring day. I just didn't know if you would feel the same about me..." I made the first move. Before I knew it, I was kissing him. I broke away and we both said at the same time I Love You. We then cuddled together and fell asleep on the roof. 


	4. BREAKFAST!!!

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
BREAKFAST!!!!  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
I awoke when Cliff yelled, "BREAKFAST IS READY!!!" I think he scared the birds away. I remember thinking that his voice was so sweet and cute. But then I remembered what I promised my self I would do. I walked into the kitchen and saw that Cliff had made Fish with spicy scrambled eggs. I asked where he got the fish and he awnsered, "I snuck out and went fishing. after I had gotten a few fish I ran back here before you awoke and made my specialty!" "Oh. It smells real good." I tried not to blush... but I couldn't help myself. It just happened. I think Cliff saw but wasn't trying to pay attention. So he said, "Let's eat!" "Ok..." We sat down and talked and talked. It never occured to me that whenever Cliff looked at me he blushed. I was about to tell him my true feelings but instead I said, "Cliff. Why don't you stay here untill you find a place of you own. I don't mind sleeping on the floor." "REALLY!? OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!" I don't know why I said that. Even though i did want to spend every wakeing moment with Cliff.... 


	5. One Week After the Other

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
One week after the other  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
3 weeks had passed and I kept telling myself not to do anything I would regret. But on that warm summer night, my life would change forever. 


	6. The Firework Festival

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
The Firework Festival  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Surprisingly enough, the setup for the firework festival was exactly like my dream. First I told Cliff about the festival and suggested that we watched it from the roof. He aggreed and after the snacks were gone is were you steped in. I have to tell Cliff. Okay. I'll tell him. "Hey. Cliff?" "Yea?" "I-I LOVE YOU!" of chorse I closed my eyes and waited for him to punch me but when I opened my eyes he put his finger under my chin and moved my head right in front of his. He then kissed me and sparks flew. But he pulled away and said, "I've always loved you. Form day one." Then I went back to him and we kissed almost forever. We stopped after a few minute and went back to watching the fireworks in each other's arms. I wanted that moment to last forever. Soon we fell asleep, still in each others arms. 


	7. Eternaly Yours

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
Eternaly Yours  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
We awoke the next morning, still in each other's arms. Later that day, we made a vow to stay with each other. Till death do us part.....  
  
~THE END~  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
How did you like it? If I get enough good replies, then I will write a fic that I have had an idea on for the longest time. A yuri fic! Popouri x Karen and Ellie x Ann!! Let me know if you want me to do it!!! I promise only the best!!!  
  
~Walter Goodwin  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Email me at: Kimono310@aol.com 


End file.
